1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deburring device.
This application claims priority to and the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-121609 filed on May 31, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
As a device that removes burrs from a work, there is a configuration in which the burrs are removed by rotating the work in a plurality of media accommodated in a barrel (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-46056).
Furthermore, there is a technique concerning the work of a tubular end section of a workpiece (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-351451)
Based on the background art mentioned above, it is required to remove the burrs of the tubular end section of the workpiece by a simple structure.